Presently, no such means and devices are known according to the state of the art, which perform such operations and which are employed for such purposes. In particular, no device is known which prior to drying, is used to suck the liquid from the animal's body after washing.
French patent No. 2 543 795 discloses a container for cleaning and drying an animal introduced therein. The device comprises a top cover which is transparent and curved, and four lateral walls, one of which can be lowered in order to introduce the animal. The cleaning device comprises a water-shampoo mixing device and shower-type means. The drying device comprises a ventilator.
French patent No. 2 580 467 relates to a device which is C-shaped and has a supporting table from which hot air is directed upwardly through holes provided on said table. The hot air is produced by a motor-ventilator group and by electric resistances placed along the path of the air. No suction means for the residue water on the animal's body after cleaning is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,144 discloses a device of a recirculating type, with a pump which continuously pumps in a "circle-path" water or a disinfecting solution filling a container, in order to clean an animal.